Conventional manufacturing facilities for the production of biologicals, pharmaceuticals and chemicals (e.g., drugs) are typically designed for a specific type of product and utilize fixed production components and systems. Generally, different types of technologies or products, e.g. mammalian cell production of proteins, versus mammalian cell propagation of viruses, versus bacterial protein production, require construction of entirely different manufacturing facilities or manufacturing suites within a manufacturing facility. Significant amounts of time generally are required to construct, reconfigure or upgrade a manufacturing facility, as well as to complete a changeover process (e.g., cleaning) between manufacturing campaigns of similar or different products. Some manufacturing facilities may house multiple manufacturing suites to allow parallel manufacturing campaigns, but limitations remain in this configuration, such as for example, the time required to convert or modify a particular manufacturing suite for use in manufacturing a different product (e.g., different technologies or types of products), as well as to complete a changeover process (e.g., cleaning) between manufacturing campaigns of similar or different products. In addition, the potential for cross-contamination between different types of technology or products may limit the ability to house parallel production systems within the same facility.